Crystallised
by TwiBitten
Summary: Junior year was supposed to be fun: parties, friends and all sorts of drama. However, it comes with surprises for Bella Swan, who never foresaw herself falling for Edward Cullen, king of Forks High, and also her best friend. AH.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

**_A/N: This is my first FF story, so I'm hoping it isn't too bad? A/N at the bottom..._**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep._

Ugh. There was only one thing that that sound meant, and that was wake up time. Meaning time to get ready for school.

It was the first day of Junior year for me at Forks High, and after spending half of my summer on a Europe trip, and the rest of the summer permanently residing at the Cullen's, Hales, or Brandon's, I was finally remembering what it felt like to have more than three consecutive nights in my own bed.

There had been numerous parties since I had returned from Europe, Edward having four in the space of two weeks when his parents left him the house whilst they flew off to Bora Bora. Emmett, typical party animal had hosted a fair few, and there seemed to be a party every other night held by some other person from Forks High.

But after the golden, glorious days of summer when it felt like nothing in the world mattered, one thing always had to butt its way back in to all our lives and ruin the whole thing. High School.

It wasn't like I had problems at school, on the contrary, I saw my friends there everyday, got on with the majority of my class mates and even enjoyed some of my classes, but when there was the option of spending my days swimming in the lake or going to one of Rose's pool parties and sip cocktails, I knew where I'd rather be...

Back to reality.

I lifted my arms above my head, stretching out my legs under the plush duvet until I felt slightly more content. Only then did I feel it necessary to peek open one eye. My alarm clock read _6:35_.

Damn it, that thing had been going off for _five minutes _already? You had to be kidding me.

I slapped my arm out, hitting the stop button on my alarm, smirking to myself as silence engulfed me. _Mmmm, sleep time for Bella_, I thought happily, and I rolled back over, snuggling down in to my pillow, wrapped up warmly in my duvet.

_Bzz, bzz._

Argh, what the fuck now?

My phone was vibrating on my bed side table, signalling an incoming call.

Pushing myself up, I snatched my phone up, pressing accept before I saw the caller ID.

"_What?_" I hissed grumpily. There was a chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"Just making sure you're up, Swan," came Cullen's cocky remark from the other side of the call. I hated morning people.

"Of course I'm up," I lied angrily, stretching again, "what did you think I was doing?"

"Temper temper, only I had the impression you would still be in bed, my bad." He sounded amused.

"Yes, you're bad, now would you leave me to get ready for school please, I don't want Alice charging round here before I'm even dressed."

I could almost hear him raise his eyebrow. "What are you wearing now, Swan?"

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't just got out of the shower, Cullen, if that's what you were thinking."

He chuckled. "So you _are _still in bed?"

"_What_? How did you come to that conclusion?" I clambered out of bed anyhow, it was now _6:38_, I should have been in the shower by now.

"Well, you always get in the shower as soon as you wake up, so if you haven't showered, you're in bed."

I hated how analytical this guy was. "That's the last time you're staying over at mine," I huffed.

"Meaning I'm right," he concluded in a satisfactory tone. "See you at school, Swan."

"Bye asshole," I snapped, ending the call.

I walked over to my full length mirror, right next to the door that went in to my bathroom.

I smoothed out the midnight blue silk on my lace pyjamas, eyeing my appearance.

I was around average height for my age, 16, maybe a tiny bit taller. I had a slim physique, and was pretty lucky in my legs, which were 'the length of a small freshman' according to my friend Alice (obviously a slight exaggeration, otherwise I would look severely deformed). My hair was a dark brown, and naturally wavy, falling to around halfway down my chest. However, if there was one thing I could change about myself, it was my eyes. I hated them. When I was little, I had always wanted big green eyes like a Disney Princess, and then when I met Edward, at the time aged 5, I immediately took a disliking to him purely because I was jealous of his eyes, which were a deep forest green, verging on emerald (not that I gave that much of a detailed description when I was 5, then they were just 'Ariel eyes' in relation to the Little Mermaid).

However, I was stuck with my simple brown eyes. Yay.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair, curling the ends slightly once it was dry. I always did my hair and make up before I got dressed, it had just become a routine over the years. I sat at my dresser, wrapping my silk dressing gown around me, before applying eyeliner to the tops of my eyes, giving it a slight flick at the ends. I was lucky in having long eyelashes, so I didn't use too much mascara.

I had only applied a slight bit of foundation, and tiny bit of blusher and lip gloss completed the job.

Now time to pick out an outfit.

I was fairly lucky in my wardrobe, seeing as my dad, Charles Swan (better known to me as Charlie), was rolling in the big money, partly because of good inheritance, but also because of some huge company he ran. He wasn't around too much, leaving me alone in the huge empty house we lived in.

I walked in to my wardrobe, flicking through dresses until I found one suitable for today, a silk peter pan collar dress with buttons down the front, stopping at the hip, where there was a hem line, and the dress turned in to more of a skirt. It was fairly short, so I threw some tights on, grabbed a pair of black biker boots to contrast the cute ditsy look dress, before picking up my satchel bag. It was sunny outside, so I wouldn't need a coat, hopefully.

I grabbed my iPhone, turning off the lights in my room as I headed out, descending the stairs before I eventually reached the kitchen, picking up a shiny green apple. That would do fine for breakfast.

I checked the time on the kitchen wall. _7:50. _Alice would be here any minute.

Not that I didn't have a car to drive myself to school, but I was going round to hers afterwards anyway, so there wouldn't be much point. Besides, Alice had a strict rule that it was forbidden for us to arrive alone to the parking lot on the first day of a school year. It was an old Forks High tradition, one that you didn't break if you wanted to be someone that year.

To be fair, several people broke that tradition who had no trouble getting anywhere at that school. The likes of Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen didn't even need an introduction, and if either of them broke school tradition, they would be applauded, not sneered at. They were untouchables.

A beep outside brought me out of my daydream. That would be Alice.

I left the house, locking up and walking over to the yellow, glossy Porsche, one Alice Brandon sat in the driving seat, texting away on her Blackberry.

"Hey A," I quipped, sliding in to the passenger seat.

"Hey B," she grinned. "Nice dress."

I smiled. Alice was the fashion know-it-all at Forks High, if she approved, the school did. Not that I cared or strictly speaking needed too much direction in terms of fashion.

Alice looked like a cute little doll today.

Her hair, which reached her shoulders, was in soft wavy curls, one strand from the front clipped back with a slide

She had a cute button blouse that looked silky and was a thin material, tucked in to a high-waisted skirt. She had t-bar buckled dolly shoes on, and a dark blue cape coat over the top of her blouse.

"Thanks! You look cute!"

"Duh!" She joked.

I giggled, turning on her radio as she pulled the car off of the curb.

"Your dad away again?" She asked, surveying the empty drive in her wing mirror- my car was in the garage.

"Yep," I sighed, "he's in Thailand at the moment, apparently his company want to open a new hotel there. I'm just hoping he doesn't bring himself another trophy wife home..."

Alice snorted. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Anyway, I was thinking seeing as he won't be back until next Tuesday, party at mine on Friday?"

Alice's eyes bugged. "Hell yeah! It'll be fucking hot as well, opening party to junior year! Freshman initiation, plus the Sophomores haven't formed their social ladder yet. You practically get to do it for them B!"

I let out a tinkering laugh. "So will you, I'm not choosing invites all on my own. Besides, I don't want to add all the Freshman on Facebook to invite them, they can add me, I don't do sneaking after people, that's their job."

Alice shrugged, turning up the radio as we reached midtown. "Want to stop off and get coffee's? We have time."

"Sure."

We pulled over at a Cafe Nero, Alice ordering a Latte whilst I chose a black Americano.

"Any Freshman that we know starting this year?" I asked quizzically, as we pulled out of the car park.

Alice creased her brow as she thought. "That Ashley Lorenzo girl, she was at Newton's party, the one who gave Edward head in the closet."

"Gross," I crinkled my nose.

"Her friends who were there too, argh I hate it when I can't remember names..."

Alice was not only the fashion know-it-all at Forks High, she was the people know-it-all too. There wasn't anyone I knew in the area that she didn't. 2000+ friends on Facebook was a stat to back that up.

"I can't believe the Senior's go to college at the end of this year," I frowned as I sipped my Americano.

"I know!" Alice pulled a face. "Most of the guys are hot too!"

I rolled my eyes. Alice has a one track mind sometimes...

My phone bleeped.

_In the parking lot with Emmett, where are you?_

_R_

"That was Rose, she's with Emmett at school," I asked before Alice could ask who it was.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hardly surprising."

Was I missing something? "What do you mean?"

Alice smirked as she turned on to the road that lead up to Forks High.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard _what_?" I asked frustrated.

"They did the naughty twice at Stanely's last month, and again at Edward's."

My mouth dropped. "They're seeing each other?"

Alice shook her head. "Not exactly, but they've been seeing each other a lot since then, according to Rose."

We turned in to the parking lot, parking near the corner closest to the front of the building, the area that was reserved for the more elite Junior's.

As soon as I opened my door, I was swept up in to a pair of strong arms, and before I had a chance to see who it was, they spoke. "Hey B!"

I laughed. "Put me down Emmett!" His hand purposefully held me between my legs, and I kicked the nearest part of him I could reach. He put me down after that.

"You're such a pervert," I rolled my eyes.

He scrunched up his face. "No fair, you let Felix go there!"

_And it was back to this..._ Felix was Emmett, except he was one year older- a senior. They were both huge, both had short curly hair, except Felix's was much darker, and they were both big in to sports, as well as being hilarious.

I had no idea that sleeping with Felix would give me hell from Emmett. I was mistaken.

"Get over it, Em."

Many people were entering the car park now, the Senior's had the front strip, the Sophomores had the other far corner, and the Freshman took the patch of grass in the middle of the parking lot.

Our corner was essentially right next to the Senior's, and half of the groups mixed anyway.

Edward and Jasper, who were essentially God's in this school, had still not arrived.

I joked and laughed with Rosalie, Emmett, Tyler, Alice and Mike, before spotting Jacob, a senior on the soccer team, over on the front strip. We were pretty good friends. "Be back in a minute," I excused myself, walking over to Jacob, who was stood in a circle with a load of the Senior jocks.

"Jake!" I grinned, once I was near enough to know he could hear me.

His eyes widened, and I mentally rolled my eyes as I felt him eye me up and down, along with half of his friends.

"Hey B!" He called, scooping me in to his side once I was near him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What's this?" I mocked, fingering his Forks soccer jacket. "Still can't afford to buy your own one I see?" I looked up at him grinning.

He was tall, quite tanned, with short brown hair. He was well built too. _'Fucking hot'_ as Alice would say.

He ruffled my hair. "Shush you, you know I have to wear it at least twice a week, I'm first string."

"Ooh, get you, 'first string'" I finger quoted, teasing him.

"Oh aren't you just hilarious," he smirked, ruffling my hair again.

"Quit doing that!" I giggled.

"Doing what? This?" He ruffled my hair for a third time, trying not to laugh.

I stomped my foot on the ground. "Yes, that!"

He laughed. "I can't help it, you look adorable."

I raised an eyebrow. "I won't look adorable if you try that again..."

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry Miss. Swan."

I grinned in satisfaction. "Anyway, I didn't come over here to have a pointless conversation with you Jacob, you're not worth my time," I joked, raising my head slightly.

"Oh really? Why did you come over here then?" He chuckled.

"Party at mine on Friday, come at about 10? You can bring along all of your little soccer friends too, I suppose..." I teased.

"How kind of you, I suppose I will..."

"Great! I'll see you- what are you staring at?"

Half the parking lot had turned in the direction of the parking space next to Ali's, as a silver Volvo pulled in. And yes, out climbed Cullen, looking his hot self, as usual, and Jasper Whitlock out of the passenger side. Edward seemed to find me in the crowd immediately, and he winked, flashing me his crooked grin._ Pig. _

"What an attention hogging asshole!" I rolled my eyes, turning back to Jacob, who was now looking slightly annoyed.

"What was that?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Ugh, nevermind," I sighed, peeved. "I better go-"

"S'up Swan?" Came a low, velvet voice behind me.

_Oh. My. God._ I was ready to throw a punch.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I asked, without turning around. Jacob was glaring over my shoulder, and I just knew there was a smug grin plastered across Edward's face. Best friend or not, he was an ass.

"A word..."

"Shoot."

I felt his breath on my neck as he leaned over my shoulder to whisper in my ear. "In private, please," he said silkily.

Argh! "Excuse us, Jake," I gave him a frustrated smile, and he nodded, turning back to his friends.

Edward placed both of his hands on my shoulders, guiding me away in to an open space, before I eventually turned around. "What do you want, jerk?"

He grinned, finding my frustration highly amusing, before he stretched his arms up above his head, letting out a wide yawn, reminding me of a lion. "You know, I can't quite remember-" He cut off his sentence quickly and shielded his face with one arm, laughing as I attempted to hit him.

"Calm it Swan, I'm kidding! I didn't realise you wanted to talk to Black that much!"

"What do you want?" I asked again, exasperated.

"Can I stay at yours tonight? I know your Dad's out of town and me and Jas are going to a party down in the Valley..."

"Can I come?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "It's open invite."

"Sure then," I smiled.

He grinned widely, wrapping his arms round my waist and picking me up.

"You're the best!"

I felt a weird sort of buzz in me when he said it, and I grinned back at him.

"I know that, just don't tell everyone else, they'll get jealous."

He laughed loudly, putting me down on the ground. I took in his attire- dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt that wasn't too tight but showed the outline of his muscle, and a green American Apparel hoodie with white strings. He was taller than I was- I was around 5"7, where as he was about 6"0.

"Is that coffee?" He asked, looking down at the cup in my hand.

I smirked. "Sure is, why, do you want some?" I waved it in his face, allowing him to smell the fresh coffee.

"You know me too well," he reached out to take it, but I tapped him on the nose.

"I asked if you wanted some, I didn't say you could have any, fool..."

His eyes widened. "What, no fair!" He reached to swipe it out of my hand, but I took a sip of the now nearly empty cup.

"Mmmm, it's so good," I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.

"Fucking tease," he sulked, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to Jasper and some guy named Logan, who were speaking quietly round the side of the building, out of eyes view.

"What are we doing?" I whispered, as he pulled me over.

"Getting supplies for tonight, duh," he quipped.

Jasper looked up as he saw us heading over, raising his head in acknowledgement, a serious look on his face. Eventually he nodded, handing Logan a roll of cash in exchange for a small clear plastic bag.

He said something else, chuckled, before patting Logan on the shoulder.

Logan turned around, walking back towards us. "Cullen," he nodded, as he walked past.

Edward kept his grip on my hand, taking me over to Jas.

"What did ya get?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A gram, you owe me $30 if we're splitting this."

"Sure man, B's coming with, seeing as I'm staying at hers," said Edward.

Jasper grinned. "Excellent."

"You want to crash at mine too J? I don't want to put up with this dweeb all on my own."

"Who you calling dweeb?" Edward frowned.

"You don't mind?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, ignoring Edward.

"Course not," I flashed a smile.

The warning bell sounded just then, meaning it was time to go to homeroom, where we could pick up our timetables.

"Come on," Edward nodded in the direction of the front doors. "We'll walk you to Campbell's, it's on the way to Coleman's."

Mr. Campbell was my form tutor, whereas both Jasper and Edward were in Coleman's homeroom.

We kept our homeroom for the whole time we were at Forks High. Both Rosalie and Alice were in my homeroom, part of the reason why we were such good friends.

"You're not busy on Friday are you?" I asked the two of them, as we walked through the doors.

"Why? Should I be?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"You will be, Charlie's out of town until next Tuesday, party at mine," I informed him, grinning at Angela Weber as she walked past.

"Nice," Jasper grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I looked over to Edward who wasn't paying attention, but looking at Kate Denali, who was passing by, wearing what I was sure was the shortest skirt to grace the hallways of Forks High- not that she couldn't pull it off. Unlike all the other school sluts, she didn't reek of cheap perfume, plaster on the make-up or even bleach her hair blonde- that was actually real. She was what Jasper liked to call 'the sophisticated slut', and unsurprisingly, highly sought after by most of the boys at the school.

Kate smiled at Edward, who flashed his trademark crooked grin, making her cheeks flush slightly. Well he was beautiful...

I turned to look at Jasper, who just shook his head. "Fucking ladyboy."

I laughed, loud enough for Edward to turn away from Kate.

"What?" He asked, confused.

I bit my lip, looking at how adorable his face looked scrunched up in confusion. "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," I smiled, reaching up to brush his messy bronze hair out of his eyes.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He hated being patronised.

We walked down the corridor until my homeroom appeared on the left hand side of the wall.

"See you in a bit," I waved.

They nodded, turning away, getting stares from girls walking past.

"Oh, and Edward?"

He turned his head over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Want the rest of my coffee?" I grinned.

A smile stretched across his face, and he reached forward to grab the cup. "Thanks B!"

I snickered as I turned around, waiting for him to realise why I no longer wanted the coffee cup.

Opening my homeroom door, I started to walk in, just as Edward clocked on.

"What the- BELLA! This is empty!"

I giggled, attempting to dash through the door, the whole class looking up at the sound of Edward shouting my name.

I was nearly through the door when a hand grabbed my arm. I turned around, unable to hide my smirk, but moved away so that the door shut. I didn't want the whole of homeroom listening to our conversation.

"Take it back," he huffed, trying to force the coffee cup in to my hand.

"No thanks, I don't really want it," I smiled sarcastically.

"Neither do I, take it." He gritted out.

"Not even a please?" I simpered.

"_Please."_

"There's a bin right behind you-"

"Fuck sake, hurry up Edward I wanna' get to class on time!" Jasper shouted, making several heads turn.

"See ya!" I cut in, rushing inside homeroom.

I got several jealous looks off girls as I entered, making my way to the back corner of the room where Alice and Rosalie were sat, eyebrows raised.

"You know," Rosalie started, "when two people like each other-"

"What, Rose? They what?" I asked, giving her a stern look.

"They _flirt_ with each other. Categorically, that, outside there, was flirting..."

"Oh give me a break," I rolled my eyes. "Edward and I have always been like that, and I've known him since I was _five_, Rosalie. Are you trying to say I was a flirt when I was five, because I don't even know if that's possible!"

Alice snorted. "Sure it's possible, you're intentions were probably just a bit more... innocent, at the time."

I shook my head in disbelief. "What's this I hear about you and Emmett, anyway Rose?"

Rosalie turned to look at Alice. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Sorry," she blushed, "but Bella won't tell anyone anyway."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, except Edward, whose best friends with Em, so he'll go ask Emmett, and Edward will probably tell Jasper, and god knows how many underground connections Jasper has, the guys high 24/7, he could easily let it slip!"

I had to laugh at that. "You kidding Rose? Jasper is the person most likely to keep a secret! Besides, I won't tell Edward if you don't want me to..."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Thanks," she smiled.

"I don't get why you don't want anybody knowing though," Alice cut in, popping a bubblegum in to her mouth. "He's hot, your 'untouchable' or whatever shit people want to call you, what's the worst that could happen?"

Rosalie folded her arms, leaning forward on to the desk. "Nothing, but, he thinks it was just some little summer fling, and I..." she hesitated. "I think I really like him..." She looked glum.

I sympathised for her. Half of the girls at the school probably would if they knew. The number of girls who had fallen for Emmett McCarthy, and he had let them in, but thrown them back out in the cold again. He wasn't 'relationship material', as he liked to say. Aka, player. It was easy to see why he and Edward got along so well.

"Yeah but, what I don't get is, why would he sleep with you again two weeks later? He's only that cruel to Freshman..." Alice mused. I had to laugh at her serious tone on 'he's only that cruel to Freshman'. They really had it tough at this school.

"No idea, Al. That boy can be an ass sometimes. The worst part is, he talks to me like nothing ever happened!"

Campbell cut in just then.

"Right guys, now I know some of you have been away all summer, and you want to catch up, but now isn't the time..." He clapped his hands together. "Right, timetables. Now, I'm going to call you up one at a time, and you can collect your schedule, okay?"

_Groan. _

_**A/N: Was it any good? I haven't had too much practice with writing before, so I'm sorry if my grammar is bad or anything, but I would love to know what you thought! Reviews would be appreciated, just to know whether it's worth continuing or not? **_

_**If you're reading this right now, I'm guessing you read the chapter, so thankyou! **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
